An R5 Imagine: Ross Lynch
by NotALoveSongHeartBeat
Summary: What could happen when someone who doesn't know even know who R5 is reluctantly goes to a show and has a bitter encounter with Ross Lynch? A long-awaited imagine for a certain Twitter user.
1. Ross Imagine

I stared out at the huge building before me and the mass of screaming fans.

Wow. This must really be a big deal. I walked down the sidewalk and made my way carefully past these fans. I glanced at them and practically felt the burn of the glare as I made my way to the ticket window. I peeked past the desk and then gently knocked on the glass window. I waited for someone to come by but no one did. I bit my bottom lip and leaned in, letting my hair fall past my shoulder and my beanie slip a bit. I pulled it down and knocked again on the window. No one came again so I knocked once more only to be greeted by a lady with a blond hair and a sweet smile. She smiled at me widely and said hello. I waved awkwardly and shivered in my black leather jacket. Why'd it have to be so cold?

"Can I help you?"

I nodded and breathed out. It was so cold; I could see my own puff of sighs. "Uh huh."

She nodded. "Are you here for the V.I.P. meet and greet?" I nodded.

"That's what my sister signed me up for."

"Alright, can I have your name sweetheart?"

"Can I see the list?"

She smirked and handed me the list through the slot. I skimmed the page of endless names and highlighted it in pink. I gave her the list back with the highlighter attached.

The woman's eyes skimmed down the list on a clipboard. She smiled and then reached under the counter for a pass and a strap. She handed it to me through the window slot. "Do you have your ticket for the show?" I reached into my pocket and pulled out a red and pick ticket. I shoved it in through the slot and blew my hands with my warm breath and rubbed my black mittens together. She ripped off the edge of the ticket and gave it back to me. "Alright, here you go. Enjoy the show and have fun."

"Err, thanks, um…" I glanced at the strapped nametag around her neck. "Stormie."

She smiled and rang a button so I could be let in. I ran through the doors of the building and sighed in relief at the warmth. I looked around the red, velvety room and took in its grand appearance. The lights were golden and the ceiling was decked out in colors so vibrant and beautiful, it was almost magical. The walls had frames of all kinds of performers and there was grand staircase that descended the side-length of the room. Man, nice place.

I readjusted my beanie and wiped off my leather jacket and wondered where I should go. I looked around and noticed a sign that read: "Meet and Greet V.I.P.s this way. Please have your ticket and pass ready." I shrugged and made my way over there when something hit my head. I rubbed my head and turned around to see a blond haired boy. He was holding a black guitar in his hand and looked kind of embarrassed. I glared at him and huffed. "You know when someone accidentally hits someone's head; the polite thing to do would be to say sorry." I rubbed my head and noticed my beanie had fallen off. I sighed bitterly and bumped heads when he leaned down to pick it up for me. I glared at him. "Are you _trying_ to kill me?" He smiled cockily and raised an eyebrow.

"No, but do you want me to?"

"Only if it means to get away from you…"

His smile faded and reappeared as he leaned in to me and smiled crookedly. "Do you know who I am?" I nodded. "Yes, I do…" I batted my eyes at him and bit my bottom lip. "You're…" he leaned in closer and bit his lip. "Uh huh, I'm what…?" I stopped inches from his nose and gave him a dead stare. "Obnoxious and rude, now please get out of my face."

He gave me a shocked expression and scratched his head. "Hey, look I'm sorry I hit your head with Juliet-"I laughed. "Juliet?" He pointed to his guitar and went on. "I'm sorry I hit you. Now, here's your beanie." He handed me the yellow beanie and smiled. "I like your beanie." I raised a brow. "It's yellow." He nodded. "Which is exactly why I like it. Now are you some lost fan or something that you're wandering the lobby?" I shook my head. "No, all I know is that I am supposed to be coming to this 'meet and greet' to meet this band called 'R5'. My sister was supposed to go but she was grounded so she sold her ticket and now I'm here alone, talking to you, at a show where I don't even know who R5 even is."

The blond haired dude laughed. "Are you serious?" I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm lying. Now if you would excuse me, I have to go to this 'meet and greet'." I walked through the curtains and whistled at the size of stadium. I saw a line of girls streamed around the stage, anxiously waiting in an arc. I saw four people seated at the stage, smiling and laughing.

One of them was dirty blond dude. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt with a killer leather jacket, dark denim, and fluorescent blue hi-tops. He had nice bright smile and tender look in his brown eyes. Fancy, huh?

The blond haired girl had straight hair and wore a pink plaid shirt with a leather jacket almost similar to mine. Her jeans were also dark denim and she wore neon pink hi-tops. She had a lot of bracelets on and looked absolutely fabulous with a similar look in her eyes as the blond guy. Fancy, huh?

The brunette with long hair wore a lime green plaid shirt with a leather jacket similar to the guy's. His jeans were also dark denim and he wore bright, lime green hi-tops. His eyes matched the other two. Another fancy one?

There was one more guy there with brown hair, except his was shorter. He wore a dark green plaid shirt and an equally killer leather jacket with his dark green hi-tops. Man, these guys knew how to dress.

I stared at them as they turned their heads to me. They smiled and I looked at the floor. The girl laughed. "Hey, looks like we got a stray V.I.P. You wanna make your way over here?" I huffed and walked solemnly over there when I felt a sharp pain behind my knee. "Ow!" I yelled. I quickly went to the floor and rubbed the tendon hit.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

I smiled weakly and was about to wave off the apology when I saw who it was and scowled.

"_You again…"_

The blond guy smiled showing off his pearly whites and chuckled. "Well don't say it like that."

I rubbed the back of my knee when I heard footsteps making their way to me. It was the blond woman from the window. Stormie, I think her name was.

"Oh my, honey are you okay?!" I nodded as she rubbed the back of my knee. I grinned. That actually felt nice. She smiled and looked up at the evil blonde culprit. "Ross, what happened? What did you do to her?" His name's Ross? I actually like that name for a guy. "Ross? What happened?" Ross sighed and hung Juliet behind his back. "I was gonna swing Juliet behind my back when I accidentally hit the back of her knee. I promise I didn't mean to do it!" I glared at him. "Oh yeah, kinda like you didn't mean to hit my head with that killer guitar and hit my forehead with your dense skull!"

Ross grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry!" He tried to place his hand behind my knee but ended up stabbing it. I shrieked. "Ow! Why are you trying to kill me?!" Ross tried to place his hand on my knee but as he leaned forward, his guitar slipped and the tip of his guitar's neck hit me square in the eye. "OW!" I heard more footsteps coming towards me and saw the whole band make their way towards me as I covered my right eye. I heard a few chuckles in the small crowd and a few words I really shouldn't mention. The other dirty blond guy slapped Ross's head and put his hand gently on my shoulder. "Is he bothering you?" He smiled sweetly and I swooned. "Yes…yes he is."

He stretched out his hand and I took it. "I'm Riker." He said as he shook my hand. The only girl gently stretched out my leg and smiled at me. "I'm Rydel. We've got someone coming with something to bad that leg of yours. You never know what you might need when you're touring." I chuckled. "With this guy…"I pointed to the danger hazard. "I could see why." Stormie cupped my hand covering my right eye and gently removed it. "Oh my…"I widened my left eye and flipped my hair as I turned to glare briefly at _him._ "What's wrong? What's wrong with my eye?!" Ross looked down and put on the cutest puppy-dog face in seriousness. "You're eye is swelling and it's purple…" I reached into my pocket and pulled out my iPhone and set the camera. My eye looked disgusting.

"I don't like you."

The long haired brunette leaned by me and whispered in my ear rather loudly: "Neither do we." I smiled. "Rocky by the way." I waved at him.

"Hey Ross! I got the bands!" Ross turned around and caught the bands to be wrapped around my knee. Ross tossed them and hit me on my head with them. His eyes widened as I grimaced and my beanie slipped off. "Sorry!" I shook my head and sighed. Ross carefully reached for my beanie and managed to pull it on my head without killing me. He smoothed out the hair from my face and smiled sweetly and gazed into my eyes. "You have prettybrown eyes…and surprisingly, that yellow beanie really suits your red hair. You're really pretty." I furrowed my brows and scoffed. "Sure I do because I look fabulous with a swollen black eye." He nodded.

"Yes, you do."


	2. Ross Imagine Part II

I eyed him curiously and blinked. Did he just say I'm pretty even with a jacked-up eye? I furrowed my brows and huffed. He merely nodded. I then looked down and huffed again and when I looked back at his face, I smiled sweetly and brightly. "Thanks." I said slowly and laughed. He looked bewildered at that but the smiled back. "You have a nice smile." I laughed again. "Yeah, thanks." He got closer and readjusted my beanie. As he carefully removed his hands from it, he looked at me and grinned curiously. He huffed as the grim erased and then reappeared. I laughed. "You have an adorable laugh." I raised a brow. "Um…thanks?"

"You're perfect."

I grimaced. "Okay, we're done here." I said as I edged away from him and had Stormie start to band my leg. Ross got up and looked away glumly. I felt kind of bad. "Hey, Blondie!" He turned back to look at me. "Thanks, okay? You're sweet." He smiled. "You're welcome and thanks." I smiled. You're welcome." I watched as he hopped up onto the stage and was greeted extremely eagerly by the arc of fans of the band.

"Is he that good-looking that they're screaming their pants off for him?" I whispered to myself.

Rydel giggled. Riker suppressed a smile. Rocky laughed. Stormie just smiled.

The shorter-haired brunette made his way to my left cheek and started speaking in my ear.

"Hi there. Ellington Ratliff." He shook my hand and set it down gently. "Um, nice to meet you?" He nodded. "Aye, as well. Now…I believe you asked if my good friend Ross is so good-looking that these fans are screaming they're pantaloons for him…correct?" I nodded.

"Yes, he _is _that handsome but may I suggest looking at your V.I.P. pass?" I reached for it and saw the R5 logo. "Is there a point to this?" I asked him. He nodded. "Flip it."

I did as he said and saw a picture of the band. There was Riker, Rydel, Rocky, and Ellington. Okay, so? I looked at Ellington and he pointed to the center. I laughed and shut up immediately when I saw the center person. I held my mouth wide open and looked up at Ross on stage, who was talking to the fans. Him?! Ross was the fifth member of R5? I looked back down at the picture then at him. He was laughing when he caught my eye and winked at me. That was when I finally took in his appearance.

He was wearing a yellow plaid shirt with dark denim, a striking leather jacket and bright yellow hi-tops. He was dressed exactly like the band only in a different color. My god, even his hair and face was similar to the other four. How could I not realize he was part of the band? I face-palmed and whimpered when my hand collided with my eye. I felt so stupid. I had actually been rude to a celebrity. He called me pretty. Oh my…

"Okay, your leg is all wrapped up. Now you can just hop on up and head on over to that meet and greet." I nodded and thanked the kind blonde woman. I was about to get up when a yellow blur made his way to me and helped me up. I grinned sheepishly at him.


	3. Ross Imagine Part III

I watched as the band answered question after question and took picture after picture with them boredly.

These girls were ecstatic to be here, standing and huddling up to talk to these guys like they were The Beatles or something. Everyone was laughing and smiling. I was listening to The All American Rejects. Everyone was talking and asking questions. I was playing Temple Run. Everyone was having a good time. I was on Twitter browsing through my dead mentions. What the concert experience if I should say so myself…

I looked up when I heard a loud clapping sound in my ear. I looked to my left and grimaced at the girl next to me as I unplugged my ear buds. "What?" I hissed. The girl laughed. "They asked if you had a question." I furrowed my brows. "Who's they?" She pointed to the stage. "R5 genius." She giggled and patted my back. I snorted.

"Yeah! Do you have any questions, err…"

"Just call me Jess."

Riker laughed. "Do you have any questions Jess?"

I shook my head. "Not really." Rydel cocked her head. "Just ask a question! Come on, don't be shy!" I flinched. "Okay…um, is your hair naturally blonde?" Rydel smiled. "Just me or including Riker and Ross?" I shrugged. "Answer you wish." Rydel laughed. "Okay, I'll go first. I am a natural blonde. I get it from my momma. Riker?"

He smiled. "Yup, also a natural yeller-head and I'm proud but I think I more of a dirty blonde." He laughed and pointed to the guy who constantly provoked injuries in me. "Well, I am a natural blonde but I do get it sort of brightened I guess you can say every few months. Oh, and before I go inside a pool, I have to wet my hair or else it turns lime green. I don't know why but it happens." He smiled at me.

I sighed. "Fascinating." I plugged my ear buds back in when the girl next to me nudged me. "What?" She pointed to the stage. I removed my ear buds and raised my brows at them. "What? More questions?" They nodded."Okay, um, Rocky, how old are you?" He laughed. "I'm 18." I huffed. "Awesome…what more?" They nodded. "Okay, fine, last one…Ellington…are you, um…single, I guess." He shook his head. "I have a girlfriend. Her name's Kelly Voosen." I gave them a weak thumbs up. "Awesome…now what time does this show start?"

"In thirty-five minutes." A new voice said. I turned to see a brunette making his way to the stage, texting on his phone. He was wearing a red plaid shirt with the same jacket and jeans as the others only he wore red hi-tops. "I thought it was R_5_ because there were five members, not six." The guy in red laughed as he sat on stage and looked up from his phone. "I'm not in the band. I'm like their manager. I'm the fifth Lynch though." I cocked my head. "Lynch? Sorry, first time ever knowing who R5 is today." I heard gasps but ignored them. The new brunette smiled. "The blue one is Riker Lynch and he's the oldest at 21, plays bass and does vocals. Ellington Ratliff in dark green is like a brother at 20, plays drums. Rydel Lynch in pink, the only girl in the band and my only sister at 19 plays keyboard and does vocals. Rocky Lynchin the lime green is 18 and plays lead guitar and does vocals. Ross Lynch in yellow is 17, single, and is lead vocals I guess you can say also plays guitar. Now me, I'm 16 and Ryland Lynch, likes red and basically likes money and girls…even if they have a black eye."

Oh my, was he flirting with me? He smiled at me and winked. Yup, he was flirting with me. KI blushed and shifted my gaze to another band member. I landed on Ross. He was staring at Ryland in a flabbergasted way before glaring at him and then making his way to my face. He looked at me and grinned weakly before smiling and waving at me. I grinned and then went back to my mentions.

"Okay," Riker began. "That will conclude this pre-show meet and greet. If you guys can just make your way to the V.I.P. section and prepare because this show is gonna be awesome. If you need anything, bathroom's in the hall over there and ask a representative for help. See you in a bit guys!" The band and Ryland then high-fived every fan here and me and made their way backstage. I went over to my seat but then decided to go to the bathroom quickly before the show. I washed quickly in there when I exited into the blank hall and found Ross there. Oh.

"I thought you were supposed to be backstage, prepping?"

He sighed. "I am but I just wanted to say sorry again. I promise you that black-eye was unintentional I feel really bad about it." I huffed and smiled. "Ah, don't sweat it. This is my first R5 show. Just go out there and entertain me and we'll be even, okay?" He laughed. "Okay…but I-"I furrowed by brows when he went up and kissed my forehead. What was that?

I widened my eyes at him and bit my lip. "Um, what was that?"

Ross flinched and stuttered. "I…I don't know…I'm sorry…bye…"

With that, Ross Lynch in yellow who is 17, also plays guitar and could possibly be lead vocals left me alone in the blank hallway with a banded leg, black eye, puzzled feeling/expression, a warm forehead, and a fuzzy feeling.


	4. Ross Imagine Part IV

I walked back to the seating area with pink cheeks and twinkling eyes.

I wasn't going to lie, Ross really did annoy me and I wanted to flick him in the ear for all he had done to me but like I said, I _wasn't_ going to lie. He was really handsome. He was sweet. He had a unique, cocky personality that I really liked. He had tender, chocolate brown eyes. He had such a warm, perfect smile. He made me feel…like I wasn't unapproachable and incapable of being noticed by a guy. Guys never really looked at me the way he had, or complimented me like he did or came back for more when I retorted rudely or did my best to keep them away.

Oh my gosh, was I falling for him? No, I couldn't be. I just met the guy. I couldn't fall for him. I just couldn't. If I fall for him, I'll fall hard and when he breaks my heart, I'll never be able to get over it. I can't let that happen again. _Not again. Not again. Please, no, not again._

I sat back in my seat and prepared for the show to start by crawling through my Twitter timeline and saw my sister's later tweet.

_Ugggh! I can't believe I can't go to the R5 concert because I got grounded! To think I could be having the time of my life right now…_

Not really, dear sister. If she were here, all she would be doing is sitting, waiting for the show to start. I thought about commenting that but then decided not to. Instead, I went back to skimming through the various tweets on here and stopped when I saw a new tweet by my darling sister show up.

_Seriously, I am so annoyed I couldn't go. My sister's there and she doesn't even know who R5 is! She even got to meet them and didn't care! This is so unfair #IHateMyLife_

Well then…this time, I was going to respond

_AustinAllyLuvR5 Hey, don't be mad at me…you're the one that got in trouble. Besides, all I'm doing is sitting right now responding to your idiocy darling sister…_

She responded within a minute.

_JessDTweeter JUST SHUT UP. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW LUCKY YOU ARE TO BE THERE YOU LITTLE CREEP. CRY YOURSELF TO SLEEP._

Oh, well, she asked for it.

_AustinAllyLuvR5 Rude! Let me just say that meeting them was absolutely amazing. I just loved how the blonde one smiled at me and winked at me. He touched my face…#BeJealous_

I laughed evilly. I got stares so I just went back to the conversation. I laughed again.

_JessDTweeter I hate you. You don't even know which blonde! You are no longer considered my sister._

And with that, she unfollowed me and logged off. Awesome. Just awesome.

I kept scrolling through my timeline when I got bored and went through my interactions. It was dead as always when I saw the little blue bird appear with a yellow-ish icon next to it. I got a new follower. Cool, I thought and clicked on the icon. My eyes immediately widened when I saw who it was. It was him. _Ross Lynch rossR5_ was now following me on Twitter. How could that have happened? How did he find me? How did he know I have a Twitter much less who I was or what was my username?

I bit my lip and huffed. He followed me. He actually took the time to look for me on a social network with millions of users and _followed me. _I couldn't help but smile and blush. I felt hesitant at following him back, but when I remembered how he kissed my forehead; my thumb pressed the follow button compulsively. Whoops, that wasn't supposed to happen. Wait; maybe I could unfollow him before he notices I even followed him in the first place. I was about to when I looked up to see a yellow blur looking up at me, pointing to his phone. He knew I'd followed him. Darn. He smiled quickly before winking at me and mouthing thanks. He them waved at me and hid back behind the curtain.

I flinched at that and quickly went to follow anyone associated with the official R5 crew.

"Whoo! Hey guys! How are you all tonight?"

Fans screamed at Riker's first few words and I rolled my eyes at the tears being spread so soon. Jeez, he just said hey and asked how we are were. You'd think Queen was playing.

"So, are you all ready to have fun?"

No comment.

Riker smiled at the reaction of the insane crowd. "Alright then, then get ready, set, and ROCK! 1, 2, 3, 4!" The crowd screamed. "R5! Fog lights out of sight! High tops, lace it, converse chucks tight1 Spikes up! Gloves cut strapped up! Sharp stuff don't touch so hot we're burning up, yaoh! Spotlight, this is our time! Gonna shine so bright I'm gonna live my life, so tough! This rocks so rough can't be crushed 'cause I stay focused…"

This was actually kind of catchy. Riker had a pretty good voice. Okay, so I see the big deal. I tried to stay tuned in through the rest of the song when I got a call from my mom and had to exit the venue for a few minutes into the bathroom to take the call. I got up and left quickly, not once turning back as I heard a sweet voice fill the room and fall as my steps edged farther away from the stage.

My mom wanted to know if I was okay. I let her know I was doing fine and she said to ignore my jealous sister. I spent about fifteen minutes talking to her. She realized I was missing the show and then hung up saying sorry and to call her again later when the show was over. I was going to head back out when my dad called. I spent like another ten minutes talking to him. When he finally hung up, I'd missed about twenty-five minutes of the concert. I finally left the bathroom and was walking down the aisle when I saw Riker singing sweetly and Ross by his side and I almost could have sworn, they were directing the next song towards me.

_"You're on my mind…Every night…And in the morning when I wake…Don't leave me lonely…Can you just hold me? Together before I break…I just can breathe…Without you, without you…I'm so lonely…Without you, without you…I just can't be…Without you, without you…Cuz today…You are all I need…There is something, I see in your eyes…Oh and it gives me butterflies, I just can't stop thinking…You make me weaken…Don't you know I will be true? I just can breathe without you, without you and I'm so lonely without you, without you…I just can't be without you, without you…Cuz today…You are all I need…I'm going crazy without you… I'm going crazy without you… I'm going crazy without you…I just can breathe without you, without you…I'm so lonely without you, without you…I just can't be without you, without you…Cuz today…You are all I need…"_

As Riker sang, he smiled to the crowd, but Ross looked in my direction the entire time. I froze in the aisle way. I wasn't sure if he was singing to me the whole time but I had a feeling he was. Riker than laughed and Ross kissed his microphone and sighed. He closed his eyes and sang sweetly with the most beautiful voice ever "_I just can't be without you, without you because today you are all I need…"_ The crowd went wild at that and without breaking his gaze from me, he said "Jess, you are" or at least I think he did.

Girls went crazy at that. Now I'm not sure if he said "yes, you are" or "Jess you are" but by the way he smiled at me and winked, I had a strong sneaking suspicion he meant the second one.

I huffed at the thought. This is so stupid. Why would he do that? I'm being delirious and delusional. There is no way he could be interested in me. I just met him a few hours ago. He's famous. He's Ross Lynch. I'm just a regular girl who is unapproachable, rude, head-strong, and defiant. He probably likes preppy girls who know what is music is and worships him. I seem to be under the misconception that Ross Lynch would be capable of falling for a girl who wears Fall Out Boy t-shirts, leather jackets, dark Levi's, black leather boots, a yellow beanie with an All-American Rejects pin at the brim to an R5 show. For crying out loud, I wear pink stretchers that are the smallest possible size that don't even stretch your ear because they're fake! I wear My Chemical Romance, The All-American Rejects, All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, Muse, Paramore, Never Shout Never, Green Day, The Ready Set, The Beatles, Queen, The Jackson 5, and Linkin Park bracelets! I wear so many gold rings it's a safety hazard to be around me when I'm mad! How could someone with such an angelic voice, sweet smile, tender eyes, cocky personality, and blonde hair be interested in someone like me?

Exactly.

I went back to my seat, not aware that Rydel was doing a cover of Call Me Maybe. I nodded my head in approval. She had a pretty good voice…Rydel then held out a note…okay, she has a really good voice. Fans were going crazy for her and I could see why. Rydel Lynch was fabulous. I started listening to her and enjoyed it. Okay, so maybe R5 was a good band but still they were no, well what I listen to. They were alright. At that moment, I saw Ellington do an insane drum solo and Rocky a killer guitar solo. Okay, these were legit, I wasn't going to lie and their music was good. They were climbing up the ladder to my playlist. Rydel then ended her cover and started singing a new song. I liked this one, I really did. Riker was working his bass next to her and she was twirling her fingers sassily.

"_You can, count on me to be there for you, no one can take you away, you're my one and only sweetheart and I'll never tear us apart."_

I really liked this song, so I asked the girl next to me what the song was called. She laughed at me and finally told me I was crazy. I wanted to use my rings on her face but thought better of it. When Rydel was done singing, she then said it was called Never. I bought the song on iTunes. A whole list of R5 songs showed up. I inspected the list. So far, the songs I'd heard seemed pretty amazing, so I decided on listening intently to the songs from now on before I obsessively downloaded R5 songs to my iPhone.

Rydel finally went back to her keyboard after do a few more covers and after Riker licked his bass's neck during Pour Me Some Sugar and after he made all these crazed girls cry and squeal. They played a lot more songs when Ross took the lead microphone and hit center stage. He smiled at the crowd and yelled. He looked in my direction and smiled ever-so-sweetly at me, or I think he did. I pretended I didn't see him. When I looked around them obviously pretending to do so obliviously, Ross yelled "Jess" into the microphone, or it sounded like it. He could have said yes, but I still looked up at him. He smiled and did the most beautiful free verse note I had ever heard. I smiled grimly and waved blandly. His smiled faded at that but he then smiled out of nowhere. He winked at me and mouthed the words "brace yourself, get ready". I cocked my head and raised my brows.

"Okay guys," Ross began. "So it's time for me to set my guitar aside and take full reigns of this lead mic thing. You guys ever hear of this song called um, I don't know…it starts with an I. What was called? Oh, I don't know…wait, I think it's called, _whoosh-_"He waved his fingers in the air "ILLUSION?!"

See, I don't know why it happened, but that crowd went wild. Girls started screaming, fanning themselves, sighing dreamily, and well, some hit the ground. I huffed and laughed kind of loudly, well loudly enough considering I was upfront on the side Ross was on. He looked down and smiled crookedly, smirking. "Baby, you don't know what you just got yourself into."

With that, he actually reached into the crowd and stepped down, security at his arms and molding the pathway towards me. He pulled off my beanie and put it in his mouth as he kissed his microphone and tore off his leather jacket, swinging it behind his back and unbuttoning his shirt. He threw it at me and was standing shamelessly before me in nothing but yellow tank-top. Some music went off and before I knew it, he was dancing in front of me, singing to me the hottest song I have ever heard with the most seductive voice my ears had ever grasped.

Okay, fine. I had to say it. I was falling for I guy who was every girl's dream, was famous, gave me a black eye, and I just met a few hours ago.


	5. Ross Imagine Part V

_"Somewhere in a dream…"_ He circled around me and started singing in my ear, smiling. "_We'll meet again my baby…"_He gently worked his hands around my waist, careful to not let any other person see this. "_And I promise I won't disappear…I'll be right here and I won't be, won't be just an illusion…yeah baby." _He placed his hand at the small of my back and made me stare into his eyes. He caressed my black eye. "_1, 2, 3 I disappear…" _He spun around suddenly disappeared. I was dumbfounded. I rolled my eyes and was just about to walk away when he showed up in front of me and stuck his nose to mine. I started breathing faintly and he smiled, placing his hand just around my jaw and fingers caressing my cheek. "_I'm coming right back so stay right here. Don't second guess it girl, I'm impressing girl but I'm just…"_ He placed his lips on my ear. "Not." He whispered. He went back to singing. _"An Illusion."_

I heard gasping. I heard shrieks. I heard cuss words. I heard screams. I heard things colliding with the floor. I heard all that meanwhile Ross's lips moved across mine.

"_An Illusion…"_

He smiled once more at before he pushed his face on mine. His lips collided with mine I made a small noise stared at him, shocked. His eyes were closed and he caressed my cheek. His lips were plush, plump, soft, and smelled oddly of strawberries. He was a good kisser, I'm not going to lie, but I wasn't exactly kissed me without my permission. I furrowed my eyebrows, feeling mad and tried pulling back. He was still kissing me when he shook his head and merely said with lips still attached to mine, "mmm-mnnn". I wanted to kill him and nearly everyone in this room wanted to kill me, too.

I started almost growling when I felt a smile stretch on his lips and placed his free hand around my waist. I wanted to pull away but this jerk was so strong I just…

"ROSS!"

He made no movement besides his lips on mine and ignored Riker. I looked past Ross and eyed his band. Riker was leaning on his bass and tapping his foot impatiently. Rocky was sitting on the edge of his of the stage staring up at the ceiling. Ellington was making kissy faces and laughing. Rydel was calling out people from back stage. I went back to Ross and closed my eyes for a second when he separated his lips from mine and pressed his forehead on mine. He smiled sweetly at me kissed me gently once more and sighed dreamily. "Best…kiss…ever." I stared at him as he gazed into my eyes. I didn't know what to say but I knew what movement to do. I put my hand on his cheek. He smiled all the more sweetly. I smiled cockily at him and then just when he was going to lean in again…I slapped him.

I heard gasps and anger arise. Ross gawked at me with his mouth wide open, as did his other band members. Ross rubbed his cheek. I glared at him scoffed. That was when I turned around and headed for that doorway. Ross started following me.

"Um…"Riker said shyly. "Rydel's gonna sing another song."


	6. Ross Imagine Part VI

"Jess! Jess! Jess! Wait up! Jess!"

I ignored Ross as he tried to catch up to me and instead started walking faster. I crossed my arms and concentrated on getting out of the building. I took out my phone and started calling home.

It rang once before my sister answered. "Why are you calling? The show is still on! Riker just tweeted! What happened? Why did the show stop?" I rolled my eyes and told her to shut up. "I know it's still on but just have someone pick me up quickly, now. I want to go home. Don't ask questions just have someone pick me up." My sister sighed angrily. "Why would you want to go home?" I copied her actions. "I thought I said no questions." She went on blabbering when Ross yelled after me. "Jess! WAIT, PLEASE!" My sister went silent. "Was that Ross? THE ROSS SHOR LYNCH?" His middle name is Shor? I liked it.

"Um, _nooooo._ Just please have someone pick me up." She sighed. "Fine. We'll be there in 30." I sighed. "Just…just get here _as fast as you can._ I don't want to be here anymore. I can't handle another second." On that note, my sister agreed and hung up. I sighed once more when I heard Ross closer to me. I stopped and turned around to see him sighing in relief at my halt. Was I really just going to let him catch up to me and talk to him after he kissed me? He was about five feet away from me when I bolted through the door and started running frantically on the dark street.

It was freezing outside and the streetlights were struggling to stay on. I knew this was stupid, but I would rather have been out here than talking to Ross in the safety of the building where this jerk locked lips with me. I heard him yelling my name and running behind me but I ignored him. I didn't want him to catch up to me. I really did not want him to.

My leg was burning and my eye was stinging. I really just wanted to stop running when I encountered an ally and just plunged straight for it. I hid by the wall when Ross started turning towards the ally. I quickly hid behind some trash cans and hoped he wouldn't find me.

"Jess? I know you're here. Please, Jess, just talk to me! I'm sorry I kissed you! I'm sorry I hurt you! I'm sorry for everything that happened tonight! Juts please, come out and talk to me! It's freezing out here and dangerous! Jess! Jess!" He stopped right in front of me, not noticing myself behind the trashcans. I prayed he would not see me. He was about to lean in and find my pitiful self when someone called out his name.

"Ross! There you are!"

He turned around. Ryland Lynch and some man grabbed both of his arms and slapped him upside the head. Ross flinched and shook his head. "Ryland? Dad? What are you doing here? How did you find me?" His dad sighed angrily. "It was easy to find you when I could hear you yelling 'Jess' in the quiet hours of the night. How could you be so inconsiderate? How could you kiss this random girl during the show and then just take off to leave your family on set? You realize most of these songs don't work without you? Rydel has been improvising for the last 17 minutes! Riker has been trying to do his best to come up with an improvised set and sing parts he can pull off! Rocky has been struggling to keep the guitar on beat and play both his and your parts! Do you have any idea what you have done to this show? The fans? The band? How could you be so selfish?"

Ross bit his lip. "Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to it's just that Jess left in the middle of the show and-"

His dad cut him off. "I don't care if she left! If she wanted to, that's on her. You had no need to follow her!" Ross scratched his head. "It's just that I kissed her and she slapped me and left and she started running away from me when I got close and now I don't know where she is and-" Ross's dad cut him off again. "She probably slapped you because you kissed her without her consult and if she didn't want you near her, then you probably should not have!"

"But I can't find her now and she ran in this ally!"

"She's lost? Do you realize what you have done?"

Ross nodded. "I'm sorry, dad, I just-"

"Just nothing, Ross. I'm disappointed in you. Ryland, call your mom. Tell her we found him and that we will back in ten. Keep the show going for another five and head into a brief intermission. Tell her to tell the band to tell the fans that Ross kissing this girl was just an act. That it meant nothing."

Ross's eyes widened. "No! It was not just an act and you know that! That kiss meant everything! There was emotion behind it! I have to find Jess-"

"End of discussion. Let's go."

Ross was about to walk away from them when Ryland pulled him back. "Ross, just stop. Go back. We'll make this right. Dad's just mad at you. We'll come up with something." Ross shook his head. "No! I _have _to find her!" Ryland rolled his eyes. I'll find her for you. Just go with dad. Tell him I'll catch up, okay?" Ross sighed and reluctantly followed his father. When they were too far away to hear anything, Ryland took away the first trash can and kneeled into me, smiling.

"Nice to see you're okay."


	7. Ross Imagine Part VII

I stared open-mouthed at Ryland and blinked. How the heck did he know I was here the whole time? I didn't really know what to say and to be honest, I was kind of embarrassed that a Lynch found me hiding behind a trash can. I grinned sheepishly and quickly moved the trashcan back to hide my beat-up face. I don't know why I thought he would just leave me alone, but of course, he pulled the trashcan back and laughed at me. I huffed in an annoyed manner and sighed. He held out his hand to help me up but I just ignored it and got on up on my own. He laughed again and pulled his hand away, checking out my full body image and raising his eyebrows in approval.

"Well, hello there."

I grimaced. "Hey."

Ryland smirked at me and chuckled. "I see you are still as feisty as ever. I could see why Ross would like you, heck I even like you." I blinked and rubbed my eye. "I don't care if your eye is swollen, it doesn't take away from the fact that you're hot and anyways, your swelling is going down, you could hardly tell now." I cocked my head looked at myself through my phone's camera. It was going down, how nice. Ryland pulled down the phone and gazed at me. "I would like to look at your face, not your phone if you don't mind."

I looked at him and scowled. "Could you just please stop flirting with me? It's annoying."

Ryland laughed.

"You think I'm flirting with you?"

I looked at him, confused. "Well aren't you?" He smirked. "Yeah, I am but you know me, I'm the ladies man and when I see a pretty girl…" he leaned into me so close that I could feel his breath on me "I can't help but want to butter them up and maybe get some lip-action out of it if you know what I mean." I was about to slap my second Lynch in a row when he moved out of the way and held up his hands in surrender. "Jeez, I'm joking. I'm flirting with you, but I wouldn't do that. I have my morals you know. I think you're pretty and all, and I am attracted to you, but I'm not falling for you. I'm not a hopeless romantic, like Ross. Sorry I gave you the wrong idea." I raised an eyebrow. "You're strange, you know that?" He nodded. "So, I think I should get you back to the venue. Ross is going to want to talk to you after the show." I shook my head. "What if I don't want to talk to that jerk?" Ryland laughed. "Ross is a lot of things but he's not a jerk. He's…impulsive and that would probably be why he kissed you. Well, that and you're pretty and he likes you." I laughed. "He likes my face, not me." Ryland shook his head. "No, I'm pretty sure he likes you. You heard that conversation he had with my dad. He never talks to dad that way; no one ever talks to Mark Lynch that way. Ross defied dad, and that, my dear Jess, is unheard of…well until now, that is."

I scoffed. "Oh really? Well, it doesn't matter. I don't want to talk to him and that's my final decision. Now, I'm going to head on back to the venue because one, it's creepy out here and two, my parents are probably waiting for me to head back. Now then, you coming or do you plan to head on back all alone in the dark?" Ryland laughed at me and punched my arm lightly. "You're funny and alright let's go back but I really do think you should talk to Ross." I shook my head. "No, I refuse to and that's that."

I walked back to the venue with Ryland by my side when I was getting bombarded my text messages. It was my sister, texting me that she was at the venue with mom and they were wondering where the heck I was. I texted back that I would be there in a few and told them not worry. I was texting quickly when Ryland peeked over my shoulder. "Who you, uh, texting there? Don't tell me, is it your boyfriend? Is that why you don't want to talk to Ross?" I laughed. "No, it's my sister. I called her a while ago to pick me up and I kind of left trying to avoid your brother." He nodded. "Ahhhhh…how old is your sister?" I gawked at him. "She's too old for you buddy so don't even think about it." He snapped his finger in an exaggerated way and pretended to be horribly upset. "Maybe she's just too old for me, living in a teenage fantasy, baby, there's so much we could be, she's got me wishing…wishing I was 23. "

I stared at him and grinned."Um, that was good for something you just made up." He cocked his head. "I didn't just make that up, it's a song."

"Oh, cool. What's it called? He looked at me flabbergasted. "It's _Wishing I Was 23."_ I grinned. "Oh, well, nice. Who's it by?" He looked at me like I had just slapped him. "Are you being serious?" I nodded. "Yes, very. Why? Who's it by?" He sighed and shook his head. "Dude, it's by my brothers and sister. R5! How could you not know?" Oh gosh, here my ignorance. "Um, well, I kind of didn't really know who R5 was until today. Well, I actually did but I never really bothered to listen to them. My sister is the one who really likes them. I was forced to go with her but she got grounded and sold her ticket which I might add she was really upset about and I was forced to go to this show alone, not having heard of a single R5 show before in my life or who the heck they were." Ryland looked like he wanted to pass out.

"Well, I could see why he _really_ likes you now."


	8. Ross Imagine Part VIII

I grinned sheepishly at him. "Huh, I doubt it." Ryland merely looked at me and laughed. "I wouldn't be so sure. Don't doubt what yourself. You're worth a lot more than you really think and any guy, particularly Ross, would be lucky to have you." I blushed and smiled warmly and sweetly for the first time. "Thank you."

I don't really know why I did this. Maybe it was the moment or just that I was feeling all fuzzy and shiz, but I leaned in and hugged Ryland. He seemed pretty shocked but he hugged back. I felt stupid for hugging him but even stupider when I saw my family staring at me hugging him. I hadn't even noticed we'd reached the front of the venue. My sister had her mouth in a wide 'O', my dad looked about ready to run Ryland over, and my mom was too giggly for her own good. I let him go and Ryland turned around to see my family. He smiled at them and went over to shake each of their hands.

"Oh, hey. I'm Ryland Lynch, nice to meet you all." My mom shook his hand warmly, my dad nearly tore his hand off, and my sister took his hand and pulled him in the most aggressive hug ever. I tapped her shoulder and she let him go, pink and all smiles. My sister sighed dreamily and looked at me. "What are you doing hugging Ryland Lynch?" I bit my bottom lip. "Oh, I um went for a walk and…found him along the way…and we walked back together and I um, wanted to thank him for walking me back…and stuff." My dad huffed. "Interesting way to thank someone." Ryland stepped back a bit and placed his hand behind his head. "Okay, well I better head on in to the venue. I've got a band to manage. It was nice meeting you all and um, Jess, I hope you get better."

I nodded and was about to step in the car with my family when Ryland called my name again. "Hey, Jess, would you like to take a picture with me? Or maybe exchange numbers?" My sister looked at me eagerly and mouthed 'do itttt' desperately. I shrugged and handed him my phone. He took a selfie with me and put his number in my phone. He then took another picture with me in his phone and made me put my number in his phone. I held out my hand for my phone and he hugged me again, and pulled down my beanie and led me in my car and before I knew it, I was driving away from Ryland, the venue, the band, and Ross Lynch.


End file.
